


Not A Normal Family

by FandomVulture333



Series: Not a Normal Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When have the Winchesters ever been normal. Sam and Dean have been in foster homes half their lives and on top of that they have a secret relationship with each other. Well they have to keep it secret since Dean is 20 and Sam is 15 and still under the care of the Harvelles. But when Sam's 16th birthday arrives Sam decides to want to lose his bottom virginity.</p><p>This is a three part fic so if you prefer top Sam/Bottom Dean there will be another part and if you like Mpreg there will be that part too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Normal Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Top Dean/Bottom Sam fic. The next one will be Top Sam/Bottom Dean

Life for the Winchester brothers has always been different than regular brothers. They grew up in foster homes for half of their lives after their mother died and their father was declared too unstable to raise them. They had been living with the Harvelle’s for the past four years and had been very happy living with Ellen and Jo and Jo’s step father Bobby. Their lives were better from it and when Dean became old enough to move out and get a job, car and apartment he did and when money was more stable he decided to try and claim custody of his kid brother Sam.

It failed but the Harvelle’s granted him weekends with his brother to keep them together and their family bond strong. But they didn’t know that their bond was REALLY STRONG.

They didn’t know when they became head over heels for each other or how long it took for them to out it to each other but when they did they took baby steps with a slow burning desire for sex. Sam could just stare into Dean’s green eyes that were doors to his soul for hours and Dean could smile about those dimples in his little brother’s cheeks everyday.

They were ready to take the final plunge into their relationship as long as they kept this secret. Sam still lived with the Harvelle’s until he turned 18 and then he could figure out what to do next. Being 15 going on 16 and Dean 20 right now, if Sam slipped Dean could be arrested for multiple charges, sex with a minor was the big one and especially since its his baby brother and Dean would be incarcerated and also be registered as a sex offender which would never look good on his record for the rest of his life.

It was soon to be a weekend to remember as Sam wanted to spend his 16th birthday with his brother. Dean knew what Sam wanted more than anything in this world, lose his virginity both ways aka screwing Dean and to be screwed by him. Their love at this point was about to hit the hottest point in their relationships. It would ultimately mean that they are together in every way that is possible.

It was the friday morning of Sam’s birthday weekend and he would be spending it with Dean from after school gets out to monday morning of the next week. Dean had been prepping this day for his brother for the past three weeks. He looked up different lubes to buy and bought three flavored, a desensitizer and an extra glide one and had them shipped to his apartment. Dean had also bought Sam a nice order of pizza coming in at 5pm with a bottle of his favorite beer that Dean let him drink and a new Call of Duty game for the XBOX ONE that they shared.

When he went to pick him up from school, Sam was already walking to the parking lot with a huge grin on his face as he saw his brother’s Impala. Sam had wet dreams about sex in that car. Once he slid inside and Dean drove away to a red light they shared a tender kiss on the lips and only parted when the traffic began to move. The drive to Dean’s apartment was silent and once they arrived and had made their way into the apartment and locked the door they couldn’t bare to keep it inside any longer.

Dean pushed Sam into a wall and lifted him up so their crotches could grind against each other as they grew with arousal. They were kissing so hungrily that when their tongues danced they could taste their sexual appetites in each other. Suddenly Dean had to stop and lower Sam.

“We should really be saving our strength for your first round tonight. Big brother is going to make little brother feel good tonight.” He caressed Sam’s cheek before planting a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Sam was windblown a little by what just happened for the beginning of his majestic birthday weekend coming up. They soon were greeted by the arrival of their dinner and after they ate then they played a few games of Call of Duty. Dean beat Sam at almost everyone of those games but only because Sam was distracted by Dean’s tongue sticking out as he played with concentration on beating his brother. He couldn’t wait for that tongue to lick up and down his body and tease his cock and help his brother give his best blow job to him in his life.

Dean’s tongue was something that he craved in his mouth as their lips danced with each other. It didn’t take long for his animal urges to grab the reigns and and kick in as Sam launched himself at Dean, pinning him down with the eye of the tiger staring down at his lover and soon to be taker of his virginity. Dean grinned right before Sam tackled their lips together. When they finally parted, panting heavily, Sam looked at his brother with want. 

Then Dean shifted to a seated position, “Someone is hungry.” He chuckled as he stood up and scooped up his brother and took him to their love nest.

Once Sam was gently set down on the soft bed Dean began to undress himself and watch Sam take off the clothes he wore to school, revealing his youthful, tender teenage body that he hadn’t seen in so long.

“Baby brother you are so getting it tonight.”

Dean climbed up on top of the bed after he took his pants off, leaving on his boxer briefs, and then unbuttoned and stripped Sam’s jeans off, with his Saxx boxers in the process, freeing his extra hard and leaking cock. He felt around for the bottle of Jack Daniels flavoured lube in between the crack of his mattress and box spring and snagged it quickly. Pushing the bottle top open, he then squirted a drop on his tongue to see if it tasted true to the name. ‘Yep that’s Jack Daniels’ he thought to himself.

He took the lube and then squeezed a generous line down Sam’s cock and extra on the head. He looked greedily at his brother’s member and licked his lips before bringing his tongue and lapping up the lube and toying with the head. Dean paid close attention to the slit and made circles into it and causing it to leak more.

Sam was breathing painfully, gripping the sheets for dear life as he felt himself getting so close.

“Dean please its too- AH!” Sam began to beg but it was too late as Dean began to swallow his cock and suck it with the help of his velvety throat muscles.

He bobbed his head up and down until he could feel the tightness of Sam starting to come and readied himself to dine on Sam’s come.

“FUCK! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Sam cussed as he finally came hard with spurts running down Dean’s throat. Dean could feel Sam’s balls pulse against his chin and just held himself there until he felt Sam beginning to soften and released him from the tightness of his throat. Once he sat up to a look down at his spent lover who had a beat red face covered in sweat.

“What did you think? Is this going to be the best weekend or what?”

Sam was still trying to catch his breath and then looked square in Dean’s eyes and nodded and laughed.

“I want you to fuck me in a few minutes but please let me come down from that wonderful high.”

“Can’t let that happen Sammy.” Dean teased as he found the extra slick lube and poured some into his palm, letting his fingers play with it a little before slathering it onto Sam’s now exposed hole.

He gently toyed with it before sliding a finger inside. Sam felt the intrusion and clenched tight on Dean finger before getting used to it and relaxed just as he pressed another one with added lube to help them glide in and out as he scissored Sam open.

“Are you ready Sammy? Wanna be a man now?” Dean asked with a grin on his face.

Sam looked up with eagerness beaming. Then his face strained as Dean began to enter Sam and feel himself losing his virginity.

“Fuck Sam you are so tight. God it feels so good.” Was all Dean could say as he absorbed the feeling of being inside his brother.

“Dean it burns a little.” Sam coughed out.

“Don’t worry baby brother, it only gets better from here on out.” And he began to pump in and out of Sam, who had now begun to clamp down on Dean to pull him in closer and deeper.

Sam felt himself clinging for dear life on Dean as he humped into him harder and deeper every time he did so. It was becoming too much for Sam as the pain turned into pleasure.

“Dean.” He coughed out.

Dean stopped and supported himself to look into Sam’s eyes, “Yeah Sammy?” He was concerned he was hurting him.

“It feels good now.” Sam smiled.

Then Dean smiled and gave Sam a long and tongue filled passionate kiss and began to grind into Sam again and heard him gasp as Dean was a little forceful for a few thrusts.

“Sam I’m getting close, are you?”

“Dean I already came from that incredible deep throat you did to me. I want you to come inside me long and hard. Do it! Come inside me now!”

Dean smiled and nodded as he began to pick up the pace as he thrusted into his brother some more before he came with the most magnificent orgasm he had ever had in his life.

“Oh God Sam! What you do to me is a sin but I love it so much.” He grunted as he gave Sam a few rounds as he came before his arms gave out and he lowered himself to rest on Sam’s chest.

Their breathes were labored as the competed for air from such passionate love making. Sam was never going to forget his first time bottoming with Dean.

“Dean.” Sam croaked.

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean replied.

“I love you.”

Dean snickered, “I love you too.”

A moment of silence passed before Dean rolled over and his soft spent cock slid out and laid between his legs, sticky from the lube he had used.

“What did you think of your first time?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled over to laid his head on his brother’s chest and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“It was perfect.” He whispered into Dean’s ear and then gave him a kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
